


Sakamaki's Little Sister - Diabolik Lovers

by Shirasu22



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Arguing, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Fights, Fist Fights, Rage, Sibling Rivalry, Siblings, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2018-10-07 14:58:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10363044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shirasu22/pseuds/Shirasu22
Summary: Suou Sakamaki is Subaru's twin sister, little sister of the rest of the brothers. When Yui appears before the family of vampires how will she react to it? Will her hate for humans change? Or will it just make it worse and have her snap out more then she usually does?





	1. Chapter 1

The Sakamaki's were either asleep or just doing their own things, that was until a human girl had entered their house. A girl with blonde hair blinked as she was inside the big mansion of where she was left off from, since it was raining she rushed inside to avoid from getting wet. When she noticed a boy with red hair asleep on the couch near the main door.

As a human as she is she tried to check if the boy was either dead or alive, as a result he was indeed alive and wondered why a human such as her entered the house, it went all to the point with alerting the other brothers and the sister of the house.

One by one the brothers came in to see what the smell of a human was all about, when it came down to Subaru being the last one to appear and after he punched the wall behind him making a crater in it his twin sister appeared.

"Tsk! Why the hell is a human girl here?" Suou asked as she sat on the ledge where Laito once was.  
"W-When did you get here?" Yui asked.  
"None of your damn business human." Suou snapped and appeared beside Subaru with her arms crossed.

When it was explained that she was some sort of bride Suou scoffed and looked away from them all.

"Looks like nothing was misunderstood." Reiji spoke. "That's the eldest Shu." He started as he pointed to a guy that appeared to be sleeping on a couch.  
"I'm the second eldest, Reiji."   
"Next are the triplets, Ayato, Kanato and Laito."   
"The last are the twins, Subaru and Suou."  
"I still think this is a mistake....besides the seven of you are all kind of...weird..." Yui spoke after.

Suou glared at the human girl and looked at her brother who looked back and shrugged his shoulders, the twins had those times of 'conversation' at times you could say. The two knew one another so well that a look would mean something and they understood what the other was either thinking or was trying to tell them but didn't feel like voicing it.

"I think I need to call my father..." She spoke then gasped when she saw Ayato holding it.  
"That's my cellphone! You give that back to me now!" She told him.  
"Do you really think that I should?" He asked and moved his arm away once she tried to get it from him.

He laughed as she tried her best to grab it but failed to do so, it seemed amusing to him but stopped when Suou grabbed the phone and glared at Yui.

"What are you doing?" Yui asked looking at the girl.  
"This is what I am doing..." She told and crushed it in her hand then dropped it as she turned around walking away. "Get lost human."

As she did walk away her brothers seemed to toy with Yui some more, it pissed her off that a human girl such as her was actually sent here to live with them. When Laito whispered something in Yui's ear which lead her to shout in fear then run off, she didn't get far as she fell and scraped her knee.

Looking up her eyes widen when she noticed the seven siblings looking at her as if their eyes were glowing in a way, that's when she found out all of them were vampires. When whatever her necklace was and didn't work as she believed in that it would she looked at them all in fear and ran off.

"Tch....if she is what you say she is....she wont be able to get far.." Suou told Reiji.  
"Her manners are completely deplorable." Reiji replied as he sat down with his hands together.

The triplets went ahead to go with toying with her once more, saying a few words to her as she ran off in hopes of getting out of the mansion that held the vampires that weren't so settling in a place where they seemed nice at all. When she found a room that seemed to be open she in hopes of hiding ran inside but looked around.

But did that even stop the seven siblings to not follow? Heck no they appeared before her in different places in the room.

"You wont ever be able to escape this house." Reiji told Yui.  
"Oh give me a break, why don't you get straight to the point. Just tell her if she tries to leave shes dead." Subaru snapped glaring at the human.  
"Tch make it more easier for her to realize her place rather then give some boring talk." Suou added.

 

||A/N: Sorry for the not much of explaining stuff....it's pretty much off of the first episode and such, sure some will be off of the anime but chapters will come from my own ideas so don't think just cause the story is like the anime story line so much that it will go that way...nah its more of how Suou gets through with everything and now around a human girl even when she hates humans...hope you like this chapter enough to have the need for more!||


	2. Chapter 2

Through out the days Yui had stayed at the Sakamaki mansion she had learned to stay clear away from Suou. She had tried to get close to the girl in hopes of becoming her friend but that ended badly when she was either shoved or threatened with a fierce glare.

It was clear she was Subaru's twin sister, not only did she look like him in a few ways but the two had the same outburst when angered to much. A lot of things would be shattered and broken in their moments of outbursts which lead Reiji to be in a bad mood to clean it up after the twins.

Yui though still wanted to know why Suou had such a big hatred towards humans, she asked her brothers but they just ignored it and switched it to harassing her for her blood. So when they all were in the limo heading towards night school she decided to ask the girl herself....what a bad idea that was to even bother with asking.

"Um...Suou-san..why do you have a hate towards humans?" She asked carefully.

The boys froze when they heard the stupid question, why the hell did she even think of asking that?!

"The hell you need to know?" Suou replied as her eyes were closed for the moment.  
"Um...cause whenever I'm around you uhh..." Yui couldn't even finished.  
"I have no interest in trusting a human girl such as yourself with such information....ask again and I'll throw you out of this limo...understand me stupid human?" She glared at her with such hatred.  
"Y-Yes..." Yuii replied in fear.  
"It's best if you don't ask her about humans." Reiji told her not amused by her prying.

The hatred that form for humans to Suou was all to well known for the brothers, more so as in Subaru knew the whole reason behind it all. 

That though Suou made him promise not to speak of it ever again, but this human girl was pressing it and the more she starts the more this girl is digging her own grave cause if Suou lashed out a outburst on her it would then take hours for her to calm down and Yui might even just end up dead if they couldn't hold her back and away from her.

But what cause it all was what happened when they were all little kids, but that was something Suou decided not to remember.

\------------------

At school the siblings and Yui got out of the limo and went to their own class rooms for the time. Suou was annoyed she had one class with the human girl but decided to just out right ignore her, thankfully it was a class where her twin brother was in as well. So with that said she pretty much would only speak with Subaru and if Yui tried to speak with her in a way she would either glare out the window or just send a glare her way to shut her up.

Though Yui was wondering....if the brothers were after her blood....who was Suou getting blood from? She was the only girl out of the brothers so she must have at least someone around to get some right? When she asked Reiji he just blew her off.

"Why must you ask me such a question? And tell me why does Subaru's sister perk your interest so much?" Reiji asked.  
"Um well...you guys are drinking my blood....I'm just wondering if she is getting any from someone." Yui asked.  
"If you must know Suou has her own source...whom it is well its not of your concern." He replied sternly.

Yui nods then rushed out before she angered him any further, in that moment she saw Suou walk down the hall rubbing her mouth. Must of gotten blood from her source then....

Through out the day she was kind of harassed by Ayato for her blood but of course Reiji stopped him and the time at school was finally put to an end. As the limo was heading back to the Sakamaki mansion Yui noticed something....even if the brothers and the single sister didn't get along with one another the twins...Suou and Subaru seemed to still have that twin sibling bond.

Reason for that was cause Subaru let his twin sister rest her head on his shoulder as her eyes were close, Suou seemed to have the same uniform on as well as herself but it was different. She had the jacket on but a white buttoned up top under it and her skirt was black, she had black leggings on though some of it as well was covered up in some white combat boots that were tied up.

'They really are twins huh?' Yui thought to herself.

"Stop staring stupid human." Suou told rather coldly but still kept her eyes closed.  
"A-Ah sorry!" Yui replied quickly looking to the side.

How did she noticed that she was been stared at? Could she tell from the start? These vampire siblings were catching up on a lot of things quick which didn't seem like any human could. 

Getting home everyone got out of the limo and went their own ways, though Suou actually went to the white rose garden her and Subaru seem to go to a lot, looking at some of the roses she had a small pained expression when she remembered her mothers words when the two were at the tower to see her.

She gave them each a knife to kill a vampire with just one stab to the heart, SuouSuou carried it with her everywhere she went but didn't dare use it just yet. 

"Thinking of mother again?" Subaru suddenly spoke as he appeared behind her.  
"Yeah....that day she gave us these still is in my head....I can't get it out...." Suou replied clenching her fist tightly.  
"Same here.." Subaru sighed walking to her side.  
"Are we really going to grant mothers wish?" Suou asked with a sigh.  
"If its what she wants....then we might as well..." Subaru held the clenched fist of his twin sisters.

The twins frowned at one another, this side was one Suou only let her twin see other then that she was pretty much stoic, cold and emotionless. The twins knew how the other felt...the anger they had towards their father and how much they wanted to help their mother in many ways, since she was the one alive out of the wives their father had Suou actually wanted to at least reach out towards her mother...

But how could she if she was worthless, corrupted and completely filthy..?

Subaru knew her thoughts and his thoughts were the same for himself, tugging on her arm he sight and brought her back to the mansion, Subaru knew for sure his twin sisters outburst on many things would grow worse now that a human girl was living with them so he was gonna make sure that the human girl Yui was to stay clear from Suou. Suou

\------

Sitting on the ledge near a window he seemed to be at a lot he knew Yui was walking in the room just by the sent she had.

"Subaru?" She asked after opening the door.  
"Listen human...stay away from Suou if your value your life." He told glaring at her.  
"Um...d-do you know why she-" Not even given the chance to finish Subaru punched the wall.  
"SHUT UP HUMAN! STOP ASKING THAT QUESTION AND LEARN TO LET IT GO ALREADY!! UNDERSTAND?!" Subaru shouted.  
"Y-Yes sorry!" Yui shouted in fear then ran to her room.

With all that and the response she got from just asking that question Yui then knew that it was a better idea to never bring that up again, if it bothered the brothers and Suou herself then it was something she shouldn't even try figuring it out.

\------

Eating with the Sakamaki's was rather uncomfortable. No one talked all that was heard was tableware being used to eat the food that was on their plates, or at odd times she heard Kanato talking to his teddy. 

Suou was even then more uncomfortable with eating such food with a human around, so once she was done she got up and left without another word. Usually she would wait until Subaru was finished and leave wit him but it was more annoying to her that eating dinner with a human in the room was something she couldn't avoid.

"Awww Suou-chan left already?" Laito smirked, chin resting on the palm of his hand.  
"Leaving is unreasonable for her but don't matter her" Reiji told them all, fixing his glasses.  
"This is all your fault." Kanato looked at Yui with wide eyes.  
"Eh? My fault?" Yui asked confused.  
"She usually waits until Subaru is finished, it is rather odd she left right after she was done." Ayato commented.  
"It's best if she left, her hate towards humans is to strong so leave her alone, idiots." Subaru scoffed soon finishing his food and left to go find Suou.

Yui was rather shocked that the hate Suou held was that strong, that the girl was completely in the worst mood to even be in the same room as her.

'She hates humans that much...that she couldn't be in the same room as me for so long?' She thought then looked out where the twins had left a moment ago.

 

 

||A/N: Okay! Here's chapter 2! looks like its longer then the first huh? If it is then sorry I just had this idea in my head and started typing away, nothing to fear the mystery behind Suou's hate for humans will be told in maybe the next chapter or the other who knows gotta wait to see! I hope you all like this! Leave comments or so if you want more!||


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ||A/N: Sorry but it looks like this chapter will be really short...I didn't mean for it to be really..||

Suou spent most of her time either with Subaru, in her room or in the rose garden, but lately she had been seeing Richer their uncle around the mansion a lot.

“Leave.” Suou glared at the man.   
“Oh come on be nice to your dear uncle.” He replied.  
“Tch! I don’t consider you our uncle so beat it.” She snapped at him.

With that said he did leave but not without sending her a knowing smirk. Not liking it Suou went back inside the mansion to find Reiji, which she found him in his odd study room and went to go tell him.

“What is it Suou?” Reiji asked not to pleased with her just walking straight in.  
“I found that idiot Richer walking around near the mansion...he’s up to something.” She told not caring to much at all.  
“Hmm this could be troubling....” Reiji mumbled after he heard Suou leave.

\--------

Suou only got harder and more annoying whenever she would run into Yui. But it wasn’t like the human girl was trying to run into her in fact she was trying to stay clear from her.

But with this house it was highly unlikely. So with that said....Suou got into an outburst and completely trashed her room, the brothers downstairs sighed when they heard all the crashes happening up there.

“My my Suou-chan is creating quite a racket up there.” Laito said first.  
“Great now it will take hours for her to calm down...” Shu sighed in annoyance since he wanted to sleep.  
“Tch didn’t I tell you to stay away from her?” Subaru asked Yui.  
“I-I tried my best to.” Yui told him.  
“Now because of this the damage she is causing up their is going to need to be repaired.” Reiji stated in annoyance.  
“Now pancake do you see why you need to stay clear from Suou.” Ayato asked her smirking standing right behind the girl.

Subaru sighed and walked up the stairs and stood in the hall outside Suou’s room. There was a few holes in the door of her room at the size of either her fist or her foot. When he didn’t hear anything else he pushed himself off the wall and walked into her room where he would then start to calm his twin sister down.

When he entered he noticed just how badly damaged she caused to her own room, it was pretty much all in shambles, everything was torn apart or broken off if not able to be pulled off. Heck even the windows were shattered, a small breeze of the wind blew through.

\----

As time passed and things were slightly more calmer Reiji was annoyed with the fact he was set on making Suou’s room back to how it used to be, he wished she would be able to handle her anger but just like her twin she was unable when started. Suou on the other hand was walking down the hall of the mansion and made her way outside of the house. 

Walking back into the rose garden she picked a white one and held it to her nose, she was finally calm and since Yui wasn’t around her at all.

For the moment there she started to remember why she hated humans to begin with, it all happened from when she was a kid and how her two greatest friends suddenly didn’t come over once and a few days later she then figured out that those two died.

Who are they? Well Suou wasn’t ready to speak of that just yet so with a sigh she walked back to the mansion and hoped to get some sleep since she had that dreaded school again that Reiji seemed to always force her to go to.

‘Tch great...that human will be in that stupid limo with us....’ Suou thought getting annoyed again just at the thought, it wasn’t her fault for her hatred towards humans.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day Suou woke up, her room had already been fixed during the time she had been out of it, well all thanks to Reiji that is.  
As the Sakamaki siblings go ready for school Yui was back in her room and was worried she might upset Suou cause they would be forced to be near one another in the limo when going to school and back home.

“I hope this wont upset her and set her off....” She mumbled then finished getting ready.

When she got downstairs she found the brothers already by the door not even talking to one another. Well all were there except the twins.

“Um where is Suou and Subaru?” Yui asked carefully.  
“Right here stupid human...” Suou scoffed and walked passed her with Subaru close by.  
“Good now let’s go, we can’t be late.” Reiji glared and opened the doors.

As they all got in Suou made sure to sit next to one of her brothers rather then Yui, she ended up sitting next to Shu and her twin brother. Least she was pleased with that.

The ride to school was silent as always, but Ayato had to ruin the silence by leaning towards Yui.

“Oi pancake my throat is dry...give me some of your blood.” He smirked.  
“Ayato I’ve told you many times do all that privately.” Reiji interrupted him.  
“Tch! Stay out of it!” Ayato replied.  
“Cut it out Ayato...I have no damn interest in smelling that girls blood.” Suou said crossing her arms.

Ayato just glared at Suou but leaned back in where he sat and cursed at that. So with all that said the rest of the way was rather silent which Suou liked very much, at least her brothers were finally not bothering her.

As they arrived and all got out Suou and Subaru walked off together, the twins of course were gonna go to the class the two of them had together. Sighing the white haired girl sat in her seat.

“What is it?” Subaru asked taking his seat right beside hers.  
“Why the hell must a human girl live with us?” Suou asked.  
“Who knows but she’s just a sacrifice or so.” He answered.  
“Ugh...you expect me to suck blood from her? Yeah right id rather barf then have hers.” Suou spat.  
“Well you do have your own...” Subaru pointed out.  
“Yeah I do but I can’t drink blood like you guys are.” She grumbled.  
“Let it be, if it bothers you to smell her blood then come find me and we will go somewhere.” Subaru suggested patting her head.

Suou grumbled and swatted his hand away making her twin brother smirk, some reason the twins never broke their sibling bond but the other brothers had. Who knows but Suou knew that her brother always had wanted to be alone, well she did to.

The twins always thought that their mother hated their father so with how they were treated by their mothers own outbursts that was taken out on them the twins took theirs on their father. But the twins were so mistaken of their mothers feelings towards their father...she still loved their father even with the words she said about him to them.

So that’s all how that started with the twins keeping their distance with others, but more or so with what happened before they figured out their mothers true feelings towards their father.

For Suou it kind of all started when she had these two friends who were their for her when her mother was yelling at her and she at times would go to them for comfort, back then Suou was nothing but a innocent little girl...but what happened made that change.

The two friends of hers that she cherished so much was found dead...by Suou herself. Their bodies were there laying in the grass just outside the small village they lived in. What brought her there was the sent of blood...it scared the poor girl back then when she noticed it was her friends village. But ever since she found them there dead...she slowly started to cut herself off from everything leaving only her twin brother to be there for her.

Subaru still worries secretly for his twin sister since he knew back then she adored her two friends and he didn’t think she’d have to go through something like that.

Looking at his twin sister he sighed then let his chin rest on the palm of his hand.

When Yui entered the class she noticed how the twins were sitting way near the window, she suddenly remembered the dream she had before waking up.

\--Flash Back--

Yui had been having odd dreams since she had been staying here at the Sakamaki mansion, first she saw the triplets running around in a garden playing around like the three were close....soon it moved to Reiji and Shu which she noticed that Reiji was more or so ignored and Shu was not...then it switched to the twins.

But at first she noticed that her ‘dream’ first showed Suou as a happy girl playing with her two friends who happened to be two boys.  
‘Is that really Suou’ Yui thought as she watched the three laugh and play together.

But she then soon gasped and stepped back when she what was shown next, the two boys laying there under a pool of their own blood. Hearing small footsteps she looked behind her and her pink eyes widen.

It was Suou...her red eyes were wide and tears were slowly appearing, after a moment they fell down her cheeks and she let out a harsh sob.  
‘Is this why she hates humans now? Cause the two died?’ Yui thought frowning at the crying Suou.

Still she wasn’t sure what the two boys names were, did Subaru know? But if she asks what would happen?

\--Flash Back End--

Should she ask? Well...if she asked Suou she might just get shoved or worse...hit. She wanted to know if that dream was true or not so she was gonna wait to catch Subaru alone and ask.

She knew it was prying but she couldn’t help but wonder...

 

 

 

||A/N: Okay so in the next chapter you may or may not be told of the two boy's name when Yui tries to ask Subaru about his twin sisters past and all...but question is...Is this a good idea? What will Subaru do once she ask's him? Well find out in the next chapter which ill be sure to make soon enough or so!||


	5. Chapter 5

Yui had been wondering to herself if it was such a good idea to ask Subaru about the two boys in his twin sisters life, she wanted to understand more of who they were and why they were such a huge impact on the white haired girls life.

So when she found him alone looking out of then window like most of the time she saw him, she believed then would be a good time to ask.

"Subaru?" Her voice called out to him.  
"What now?" He sighed.  
"Um I am wondering something..." She spoke.

Subaru crossed his arms and waited, he knew it had something to involve his twin sister and he wasn't about to say a word to Yui about his twin sister's past.

"Who are the two boys Suou hung out with?" She asked.  
"Why the hell should I tell you?" He spat back glaring at her.  
"W-Well..." She tried but knew that she shouldn't of had asked now.  
"Stop butting into her life! She doesn't need a damn human to butt into it, so leave her alone!" He yelled walking off.

\------

The next time Yui saw Suou she was in the white rose garden, holding one of them close to her face as the white haired girl had her red eyes closed. It was odd how she looked rather peaceful just standing there with her eyes closed.

One things for sure Suou did think she was alone until she caught the sent of human. Opening her red eyes she glared.

"Hasn't anyone told you staring is rude? Or do you even think of listening to my brothers when they tell you to keep your distance from me?" She hissed out.  
"Um well I!" She tried but Suou disappeared from her.

Frowning Yui sighed and walked back inside the mansion, her attempts at becoming the girls friend kept failing. So it seemed like her hatred for humans wouldn't be lessened then it is now.

\-------

Suou was annoyed as hell, why must that human girl keep bugging her? Her anger at this point was passed controllable so soon she would be on a rampage again and it was more or less not common for Suou to let her anger out on everything more then once a week or whatever.

So with that said crashes and everything was heard once more, her brothers stopped at whatever they were doing at the time and turned their heads up. Sighing they shook their heads and continued on with their own stuff.

"Honestly this human has no morals, we tell her time and time again to stay clear from Suou yet she refuses to listen." Reiji spoke pushing up his glasses slightly.  
"Suou-chan is making more racket up there." Laito smirked as he continued on with playing pool.  
"Pancake sure wont listen huh?" Ayato questioned out loud not expecting answers from his brothers.

Yui sent a slightly scared look upstairs and tried to hide in the corner as much as she could.

"Do you not have any manners? Time and time again we tell you to stay away from her yet you don't listen..." Reiji started glaring at her.  
"I just!" She tried to but was cut off.  
"Jeez this is stupid when someone tells you to leave someone alone you listen!" Subaru yelled and once again went to his sister's room to calm her down.

**Time Skip**

After Subaru calmed his sister down he picked her up in his arms and walked away from the ruined room. Looks like it would have to be fixed once more, Subaru knew that this was gonna happen more often so things would need to be repaired more then it used to have.

Anyway Subaru took his twin sister to the rose garden, placing her down on the bench that was by some of the roses he sat beside her.

"I'm sorry she keeps coming to you.." Subaru sighed.  
"So what....make sure she knows to stay clear from me or I won't hesitate next time to maybe even kill her." She warned.  
"I got it covered sis." Subaru replied.

As the twins talked to one another and actually felt at ease for once, they didn't realize they were being watched in a way.

**Somewhere In The Mansion**

Reiji was pissed with Yui's actions that kept on leading Suou to wrecking most of the stuff in the mansion, he made sure that Yui 'knew her place' by pretty much forcing her up on the wall and drinking some of her blood. He wasn't at all gentle with her either when his fangs entered her skin.

"Reiji....no..." She managed to get out.

When he pulled away he forced her to turn around and held her head to look in the twins direction.

"We keep telling you not to go near Suou so remember this...next time she wont hesitate to kill you." Reiji whispered in her ear making sure to have his words that she hears scare her, he smirked when he noticed her shaking in fear.

Smirking some more he let her go and watched her as she ran away, it wasn't that hard to know she was scared now. Whenever she was around Reiji or just about anyone of the brothers she was easily scared of some of the words they say.

\------

Without the Sakamaki's knowing their beloved uncle was planning on awakening something within Yui, sure he was found around the mansion for unknown reasons more often these passed few days. But the seven of them were still slightly wondering why he would even bother with being around at all.

And Reiji though of course wanted to figure that out, and he sure was going to one way or another.

That or something would soon finally show reasons why he was showing up without a word to them.

 

 

||A/N: Finally got an idea for this chapter! Sorry for the long wait though! I had writers block but ill try getting more ideas more often when I can. But I hope this chapter was worth the wait....||


	6. Chapter 6

Lately Suou had been skipping dinner with her brothers and Yui, it seemed like the feeling inside her was growing more and more worse.

The table was rather silent as usual when the brothers ate with Yui (Usually also with Suou).

"Do you think Suou is alright?" Yui tried to ask.  
"Don't bother with trying to go after her, you'll only cause more annoyance." Kanato told her his eyes wide and full of annoyance.  
"O-Okay..." Yui mumbled.

It was rather tense just being inside the mansion more, Yui knew the brothers were pretty much blaming her for Suou's bad mood's lately.

"Let's get to the different matters, Suou's problem can wait for now...why do we see our so called uncle all the time near this mansion?" Reiji asked after Yui had left to her room.  
"Who knows that guy sure is rather annoying." Subaru sighed.  
"There must be something he's always coming around here for." Laito spoke out.  
"Tsk! He should just stay away!" Ayato scoffed.

As the topic was being talked about Suou finally made her appearance in the room, sure it was rare for her and her brothers to all be in one room without being at each other's throats but...this meant something else to them so they put their differences aside for now.

"He's being keeping an eye on that human girl." Suou finally spoke.  
"Suou...." Subaru mumbled.  
"What makes you think he wants pancake?" Ayato rolled his eyes.  
"Whenever he's here she acts weirdly and also seems to be walking somewhere." Suou pointed out.

Now that she mentioned it Ayato and Laito did remember finding the human girl in the tunnels one night, she claimed that she didn't remember how she even got there.

"Now that she mentions it...it does make sense." Kanato frowns and held his teddy tighter to him.  
"What ever the reason we must be on our guards if he plans anything behind our backs that he believes we wont find out then we must be ready for it." Reiji told his siblings.

With a single nod they all pretty much disappeared to their own rooms for the moment.

**Meanwhile With Yui**

Her chest keeps hurting whenever she is around either the siblings, or whenever Ayato or Laito drinks her blood. 

Lately though she kept seeing a women, with purple long hair in a black dress.

"I wonder who that women is..." The human girl mumbled.

Her hand was placed on the window of her room, once again she saw the women by now near by the garden.

Gasping she felt pain in her chest once more as the women suddenly turned around and smiled at her. Falling to her knees she held her white dress near the area of her heart.

"Why does this keep happening?" She asked herself before blacking out.

\------

When Yui realized she was awake but not on the floor but in fact on her bed she was quite surprised.

"Huh? How did I get here?" She questioned herself as she sat up.

Though she did hear someone in the corner of her room.

"?!"

Turning her head her eyes widen as a man with dark green hair walked out of the shadows of the certain places of that corner reveling who he was.

"I've waited so long to see you once more....my love." He spoke then reached his hand out to her.

\------

All of the Sakamaki's at this point felt their uncles presences in the mansion, which ever brother they were either with they kind of nodded at one another or just gave a look to the other. They were gonna try to get some info on why the hell he kept coming here.

And that's an answer the seven of them would get real soon, then again a surprise would also be coming along.

And that had to do with...the triplets mother returning...

Then again the seven siblings wouldn't find that out until very much later...

 

 

 

||A/N: Okay so I'm gonna continue this story don't worry about that, I just will add in some parts of the anime in it like the next chapter for you..though I am having my own ideas help with the story continuing so don't think ill just end it that quick xD I hope this chapter is good enough though so enjoy!||


	7. Chapter 7

||A/N: Okay before you start reading this chapter....sorry that not everything is like the anime episode or so I just wrote all this from what I could remember from it since I kind of didn't want to watch the episode(I know I lazy...so what!) but I still hope you like it either way!||

\--------

The triplets mother laughed as she was in control of Yui's body, finally she could get her revenge on her husband but first she knew she would have to deal with the seven of his kids...three of them that were her own.

Turning around in the dress she put on Yui's body Ritcher watched her.

"They are sure going to be surprised of your arrival." Ritcher told.  
"Why yes they will." She smiled.

\------

Suou was with Subaru when they turned their heads up, they felt that damn womens presence, soon looking at one another.

"It can't be..." Suou whispered.  
"Tch...let's go see for ourselves.." Subaru mumbled.

***With the other brothers***

Ayato, Laito and Kanato already met up with their mother, few words were spoken out as Reiji soon appeared at the bottom with the rest of his brothers.

"Get out of here Cordelia, you nor Ritcher belong in this house." Subaru spoke.  
"Fuck off old hag." Suou told afterwards, using the name she always called the women.

The twins arrived at the same time like most times they have.

"Subaru, Suou that's some words coming from two twins who couldn't protect their mother.." Ritcher smirked.  
"Shut up!" The twins shouted.

Subaru leaped up into the air and made an attempt to punch their 'uncle' but Ritcher ended up twisting his arm, leaving Suou to appear after and swing her foot at him. Only to have their 'uncle' move away, both twins jumped back down landing in front of the triplets.

"Honestly is this the best of entertament you guys can muster? You all are dull as ever." Cordelia scoffed.

In all honesty then two up top were speaking of who would be the next head of the family, Suou had no interest in this since Shu was actually suppose to be the next head of this so called family.

In the end Ritcher grabbed a sword that was apparently resting in some holder by a wall.

"Ayato!" Suou shouted as she tossed him a different one.

Catching the sword his sister gave him he glared at their uncle. With that said the two got into some sword fight, though it didn't end well since Ayato ended up getting stabbed in the shoulder.

When the blade was pulled out blood flew out of the wound whiched seemed to allow Yui to take over her own body.

"Ayato?" Yui spoke with wide eyes.

Gasping she pushes Ritcher away after grabing Subaru's knife and ran down the stairs a bit until she came to a stop.

'What in the world is that human doing?!' Suou thought.

Right after that Yui turned the blade in her direction.

"With this...no one will get hurt.." Yui mumbled soon stabbing herself in the chest.

All the siblings looked at her with wide eyes, shocked that she would actually be able to do such a thing. Falling back Ayato was quick enough to catch her.

"The heart is mine!" Ritcher shouted going for her. 

Though that plan failed once Ayato stabbed him, dropping the sword their uncle disappeared. Looking at Yui he called out her name but nothing was replied with it.

Subaru walked over and had pulled out the knife from Yui's chest, her blood dripping from it slightly, she was taken to the couch in the big living room. Reiji was working on something but the siblings knew that it might not even work since rarely anything the other made worked.

"The hell she need to stab herself? She's just going to make her damn awakening quicker." Suou scoffed standing beside her twin.  
"There's that and the bitch is also there, since she has her heart." Ayato commented.

Not a secret he hated his mother, Suou couldn't blame him since whenever she looked his way she would always see him being harassed or something by his own mother who forced him to study or even threw him into the lake.

Reiji stepped out and held some bottle in his hand.

"What's that?" Suou asked.  
"Something that can get rid of that women...but it is not complete.." Reiji replied.   
"It is unusual for you to come with a un finished product." Ayato commented.  
"Yes it is, but I believe what I need left is something apart of that women." Reiji sighed.  
"Impossible..we got rid of everything of that women." Subaru crossed his arms.  
"Actually I might have something..." Kanato caught their attention.

Tearing the head of his beloved teddy he pulled out some other bottle and gave it to Reiji.

"Here I don't need it anymore." Kanato told.  
"Is that what I think it is?" Reiji asked.

Mixing it all together the liquid in the bottled changed witch made Reiji smirk.

"So that did the trick huh?" Ayato smirked back.  
"Yeah." Reiji nodded.

Since that was what he needed Ayato took it from Reiji, put it in his mouth then gave it to Yui through a kiss. When he believed she drank it all he pulled away and looked at her.

"Yui.." He called out to her as he kind of moved closer to her face.

Her eyes slowly opened as he looked at herself then around the room, seeing all seven of them she smiled.

"Your all here..." She commented, kind of surprised Suou was in fact.

Sitting up she sighed then looked at the seven vampires.

"Why am I so thirsty?" Yui asked.

\-------

Suou sighed as she and her twin brother walked down the hall, she was so annoyed that her own brothers decided t save the human girl.

"What's wrong Suou?" Subaru asked.  
"Why did you guys decide to save her?" She asked glaring at him.  
"Do you honestly think getting a different human girl would lighten things up?" Subaru pointed out.  
"Tsk you got a point...but still...shes so nosy..." Suou mumbled.

Subaru rolled his eyes and ruffled his sisters hair, only to get a remark back as she fixed it back to its usual style.

***Few ways outside of the mansion***

"So Eve has awaken has she?" A man spoke.  
"Seems like it." Another said with a smirk.  
"Only a matter of time until we get her hm?" A cheerful or well playful voice added in.  
"Eve...were coming....soon enough..." One voice said rather slowly.

 

 

 

||A/N: Yup! I am adding the Mukami brothers as well!! But some chapters will have Suou meet each one of them...if you want to see which ever brother first comment them and which ever brother gets the most votes that will be the one I write about first! Until then see you then!||


	8. Chapter 8

||A/N: I had made my come back for the updating this story! Sorry that there isn't much in this but I was pretty much keeping up with the story line. Voting on who Suou should meet first is still up and whoever you readers think she should meet up with (Mukami brothers) please do comment bellow and whatever brother gets the most ill write in for the next chapter.||

 

The day started off with the triplets around Yui once she had woken up, course Reiji found them and stopped the three. Now all they were doing was sitting in the limo it was a rather bad since most of them wouldn’t shut up.

“Shut up all of you.” Suou scoffed and looked to her left.  
“Aha, Suou-chan finally spoke?” Laito smiled well more like grinned.  
“Buzz off pervert.” Suou snapped, arms crossed.

As usual the Sakamaki siblings where sitting in the same seats they always had been whenever they would gather in the limo.

“Shut up, your ruining my music.” Shu finally spoke, eyes closed.  
“You never change.” Reiji replied.  
“Why don’t you be more honest?” Laito told.  
“Shut it.” Subaru sighed.  
“Please be quiet, Can’t you see your upsetting Teddy?” Kanato spoke.

Yui looked around the limo and the siblings who would really never get along, well that was besides Suou and Subaru. The twins seemed to be getting along better then the other brothers.

“Damn it all, I’m parched! I can’t take it any longer.” Ayato spoke getting close to Yui.  
“Ayato, this is not the place for such conduct. You should be ashamed.” Reiji scolded.  
“Shut up and stop getting in my way!” Ayato shot back.  
“Such a nuisance...” Suou sighed.  
“What was that?!” Ayato shouted looking at Suou.

Suou crossed her arms over her chest and just closed her red eyes, ignoring the stare she got from her brother Ayato.  
“Well we are cramped inside a car at the moment. Don’t make a fuss Ayato-kun.” Laito spoke.  
“I’ll do what I want!” Ayato shot back.  
“It’s all your fault.” Kanato told Yui.

More stuff happened after that, next thing everyone knew the limo was moving in the air slightly, the Sakamaki siblings were wondering what the hell was going on, meanwhile Yui was just screaming as she closed her eyes in fear.

Of course they all got out while the limo crashed into a tree in front them and blew up, Ayato put Yui down and stood up.

“What is this?” Ayato muttered out.  
“Thanks for saving me, Ayato-kun.” Yui mumbled.  
“Whatever, I just didn’t want to lose your blood.” Ayato replied.  
“What happened? Was it an accident?” Yui asked.  
“Don’t be absurd. The car was driven by a familiar” Reiji replied.  
“Looks like this was no accident.” Shu commented.  
“Then what was it?” Kanato asked.  
“Maybe it was them.” Laito spoke after noticing something...or well someones.

The Sakamaki siblings looked up at a clif where four guys stood at, raising an eyebrow Suou could tell from where they were standing that those guys must of had something to do with the crash.

“Who the hell are you?!” Ayato shouted taking a step forward.

One of them mumbled something which led Yui to be able to hear him call her ‘Eve’, eyes widening she gasped a bit, with that the smoke blew in front of the four.  
“Hey!” Ayato shouted.

But it was really to late, when the smoke disappeared the four of them were gone, no where to really be seen.

“Who were they?” Yui asked.  
“Their sent...” Kanato muttered.  
“It stinks...” Subaru and Suou spoke at the same time.  
“It would seem they’re like us.” Laito commented.  
“You mean...” Yui said looking at him.  
“However they don’t seem to be purebloods..” Reiji commented.  
“This might get annoying..” Shu closed his eyes as he spoke.  
“I see...So it’s a declaration of war. Sounds like fun.” Ayato grinned.

**At The Mansion**

Yui walked around the rose garden wide awake at night, looked like she couldn’t seem. Then again maybe she shouldn’t of had walked out alone at night. Cause the next thing she knew the Mukami brothers were around her.

Last thing Yui saw was Ruki’s hand reaching out towards her, and soon everything went black.


	9. Chapter 9

Ayato was growing annoyed with the fact that he couldn’t find Yui anywhere since he wanted to drink some of her blood. Suou on the other hand was rather more calm now that she wasn’t around anymore.

“Finally the annoying human is gone...” Suou mumbled to herself.  
“You do realize she will return soon.” Subaru commented.  
“I know that, I’m just gonna use this time to actually relax. Considering the fact this human girl doesn’t want to understand the meaning of leaving me alone.” Suou scoffed.

Subaru was actually glad he wasn’t seeing his twin sister stressed out much anymore, of course they couldn’t help it when it came to having a human for the Sakamaki’s to feed off of. And every time one human girl was sent Suou’s emotions blew off.

A couple of times Suou nearly killed some of the former ‘brides’ due to them not learning fast enough to leave the white haired girl alone. Of course the only reason why Yui was still alive was cause their father had told them out right that she wasn’t to be killed like the others.

“To bad father had to state we couldn’t kill her, heh...it would bring great amusement to me to do that.....but ill hold back.” Suou told her brother.  
“You did almost kill the girls from before..” Subaru sighed.

Subaru knew all to well of his sisters temper, and it didn’t help with the school they were going to either. But he did believe she dealt with it rather well since none of them would think of asking her anything or bother with her in general.

It was just this one human girl who was living with them that decided to once more cross the line, and invade the person space Suou wanted and truly needed in order to stay in a rather good mood.

**Time Skip**

Looking out the window he noticed she was gonna go visit their mother, frowning he knew that deep down inside she wanted their mother to at least show something for the both of them. But Subaru knew that the both of the twins might not get much of it since their father was in fact their mother’s cousin or whatever..

**With Suou and Christa**

Suou took a deep breath and had walked in, she knew her mother could hear the door open cause her head raised a bit but she didn’t look towards her daughter one moment yet.

“Mother? It’s me Suou..” Suou spoke carefully.  
“Suou? My dear daughter?” Christa spoke out.  
“Yes mother...I came to visit you.” Suou leaned up on the wall.  
“For what..?” She asked.  
“I wanted to see you.” Suou frowns.  
“Lies! All of those! Lies!” Christa yelled.  
“Mother calm down I’m here!” Suou explained.  
“No!” Christa yelled once more.

Suou had hoped to have at least a short normal conversation with her mother but it soon turned bad when she started to yell at her own daughter of how low or filthy she was. It hurt Suou a lot but she kept it hidden when she was shouted out to leave.  
“Sorry to disturb you then mother....” Suou frowned and walked out.

**Outside/Inside the mansion**

Suou walked down the path back to the mansion alone, silently. She didn’t speak to her brothers or even look at them when she arrived home. She just went straight back up to her room and slammed the door.  
Proving she wasn’t in the mood to speak nor be bothered at all.

“Waaa I wonder what happened now?” Laito smirked.  
“Don’t bother with it, you’ll just ruin my music even more.” Shu sighed.  
“Better to leave her alone for the moment.” Reiji explained as he pushed up his glasses a bit.

Subaru on the other hand knew what this reaction was all about pretty much all to well, the hurt look in Suou’s eyes and the fact she didn’t at least come towards him was known all to well. So with that in mind he was the one who took the chance to go after her.

Knocking on the door he waited a bit before walking inside his sisters room, he found her sitting on her bed frowning as her red eyes stared at the floor.

“You went to visit mother huh?” Subaru asked.  
“I wanted to see if she was better...” Suou frowned.  
“I know...we both want to see mother happy and everything else.” Subaru sighed, sitting beside her.  
“She didn’t even look at me Subaru!” Suou looked at her twin brother.  
“Alright come here..” Subaru whispered.

Bringing his twin sister into his arms he wanted at least her to know he would be there for her, as he knew she would be there for him. It was how the twins coped with this in the past. The two of them were best to just stay together and not have others around them, in their eyes having one another was all the twins really needed  
.  
“I’m here for you sis...” Subaru whispered, cheek pressed to her head.  
“I know...thank you bro.” Suou whispered back.

As the twins held one another Suou had a few things in her mind that wouldn’t leave her damn brain. Did the human girl finally decide it was best to leave her be since she noticed Yui didn’t dare approach her, and also...who were those four men her and her brothers along with Yui saw the other night when the limo was sent into a tree and blown up?

**With The Mukami’s**

“So...this is...Eve?” Azusa asked.  
“Yes it is.” Ruki replied.  
“Heh so we meet again M-neko-chan!” Kou commented.  
“We got her away from the Sakamaki’s, but it looks like the only sister hasn’t bit her yet.” Yuma commented.  
“It’s rumored she has her own source. But that’s not our concern, we must focus on one of us becoming Adam.” Ruki reminded them.

They all agreed and waited for the human girl to wake up, when she did she was shocked to find herself in a different house with four different vampires. Ones who weren’t the Sakamaki siblings at all of course.

When they were all introduced to her they grew annoyed when she asked if they would be like the Sakamaki’s which lead to them telling her to never dare compare them to the seven siblings in the other mansion they recently retrieved her from.

“You’ll be staying here for the time being, Azusa will watch over your first while we head off to school.” Ruki told her.  
“Eh? Why?” Yui asked.  
“Why else? The Sakamaki’s might take you back.” Ruki replied.

Yuma scoffed at how dull she couldn’t see the whole idea of the reason it was for her to stay, but what perked his interest even just a little was the one single Sakamaki sister who hasn’t even bothered with taking the girls blood at all since she arrived at their house.

‘What’s with her? Doesn’t she want blood from this women? Then again she does have her own source apparently so it must be a different reason....’ Yuma thought.

 

 

||A/N: Sorry for the wait!! And....well the Mukami's are wondering what Suou is all about so nows the time again to vote once more of who you want her to meet first! I'll wait a week or two for anyone who was waiting on a new chapter to vote on what Mukami brother you would like to read about first!||


	10. Chapter 10

It was once again another day of school for the Sakamaki's, Ayato once again was pissed that Yui wasn't around so he could drink some of her blood but the fact that Suou was more calm didn't go unnoticed by the other brothers. Reiji on the other hand was a bit relieved that there wouldn't be anymore broken stuff he'd have to replace.

"Well let's head off to school." Reiji told them all.  
"Whatever." Suou sighed.  
"Tsk! Pancake better be there! My throat is getting dry." Ayato commented.  
"If your wanting her blood keep the human away from me, it's annoying and gross to smell her blood all the damn time." Suou argued with Ayato.  
"Enough you two." Reiji told.

The argument between Suou and Ayato about Yui and her blood would've gone on much longer, but they really didn't have the time to do so since they had to head to school. Sighing Suou got in the limo and sat beside Subaru, she didn't really say another word when the others got in and the limo was heading towards the school.

**Time Skip**

Since her first class wasn't with her brother for the time being she walked to class by herself once the Sakamaki siblings were around the area where they would separate. Of course this lead to her bumping into a rather large chest. And someone who was quite tall for someone his age.

"Watch it!" A voice said.  
"Why don't you watch it?" Suou replied.

Blinking she could smell the human girls sent on him without trying much on it, grossed out by it she looked up and noticed it was one of those guys she saw on the cliff when their limo crashed into a tree leaving them having to get out rather quickly.

"It's you..." Suou scoffed.  
"Ha? What are you looking at shorty?" Yuma responded with.  
"Nothing but an annoying beanstalk of a guy." Suou replied crossing her arms.  
"So your one of those Sakamaki's huh?" Yuma asked.  
"I should tell you why?" Suou glared at him.  
"Cause you look like that one guy with the white hair." Yuma smirked.  
"That's my twin brother, baka." Suou scoffed and tried to get passed him.  
"So you guys pissed we took your food?" Yum asked, making her stop walking as he stood behind her.  
"I for one don't give a damn what you do with the girl, it's annoying to have a human such as herself around. Kill her if you please." Suou told looking at him over her shoulder, soon dissapearing.

Yuma slightly flinched when he heard those words, he felt the hatred slip past her lips when mentioned of the human girl Yui. Smirking he then easy figured out she had a high hatred towards humans. Well now...despite the fact she had such a big hate for humans she was indeed good looking as well.

"What an interesting Sakamaki girl...." Yuma mumbled.

\------

Suou soon found her brother and sat beside him, Subaru knew something was off with his twin sister but decided to let her tell him when she was up for it. But then again usually she kept her emotions to herself and wouldn't admit that she either needed to talk or just be around someone.

"Gonna tell me what's wrong?" Subaru asked.  
"Met one of those Mukami idiots, the fool asked if I gave a damn about them having Yui." Suou scoffed.  
"And?" Subaru continued.  
"What do you think I said? I told him I could care less..jeez what's so damn interesting about a weak human girl? I mean really if we weren't told not to kill her I'd do it myself." Suou sighed and let her head rest on Subaru's shoulder.

No doubt Subaru could also feel the hatred of humans his sister had towards them, but he didn't like the fact it was cause she lost two good human friend she had in the past. Her reasoning for the growing hatred was that the humans were weak and couldn't handle to much pain when its inflicted on them. Even worse she saw the dead bodies of her dear friends and it must of traumatized the poor girl. Subaru remembers that day she came to him crying about those two all to damn well.

**Flash Back**

The cries of a little girl could be heard through out the Sakamaki house, Suou ran to her twin brothers room and quickly threw open the door. Subaru was about to yell at who it was but his eyes widen when he noticed his twin sisters state.

Suou was crying and her cloths was all dirty with dirt and dried up blood. Before he could ask what happened he felt her run into his arms and cry so hard on his chest. Frowning he held his sister close and waited until she was done crying.

"What happened?" He asked softly.  
"I found my friends...d-dead, Subaru!" She sobbed.  
"You mean those two humans you hung out with a lot?" He asked.  
"Y-Yes....something attacked their home and n-now there gone!" She continued to sob.

She was like this for a while until it seemed like her tears dried up, all was left of his twin sister was seeming to be a shell of what she used to be. Now a days she didn't smile anymore or laugh, only times she did was a few times with her twin brother but nothing after wards.

When he asked if she wanted more human friend she gave him a blank look and said words that shocked him.

"No humans are just weak beings, they can't stand much when they lose a lot of blood....they get scared to damn easy..." Suou mumbled.

And from then on Suou continued to avoid humans like they were a plague, whenever the house was given a new 'food source' she'd do as much as she could to stay away from them.

From then on Suou Sakamaki was one cold shell, the only way to see who she used to be was through memories of those who knew her well.

**Flash Back End**

Subaru frowned as he remembered, bringing his right hand he rubbed his sisters head and allowed her to fall asleep on his shoulder. He knew what happened to her in the past didn't help either when their mother said rude words to them and let the two twins be alone most of the time.

'Don't worry sis...I'm here for you. We did promise one another that we would always stay together no matter what the things we have to go through. Were twins after all...we know one another pain and take care of the other without a second thought.' Subaru thought.

As the day went by Suou didn't speak much, not that it was anything new to know about her. But then again she did have one more encounter with Yuma before school ended. He continued to tease her to see what reaction he would get and Suou knew that's what he was aiming for but she couldn't help but yell back at him.

"Ugh! Your so annoying you damn beanstalk!" Suou shouted walking out of the school.

That was how the day ended with an angry Suou walking to the limo where her brothers were waiting on her, and a smirking Yuma who soon got interested to see what else he could say or do to get her pissed.

That for sure wasn't going to be the end of anything at all, but of course it also didn't mean that Suou wouldn't have any other run ins with the other Mukami brothers. Nope. She was sure gonna meet them soon.

 

 

||A/N: Sorry the chapter is so late! But here it is and just to let you know! Azusa is the next Mukami brother she will meet since he was number 2 most voted Mukami brother there! So hope you like it and see you around for the next chapter!!||


	11. Chapter 11

As days went by Suou found herself meeting yet another Mukami brother, this time it was in the cooking class Reiji made her take. Suou was actually annoyed by this class but indeed took it to pretty much get the stuff she needed to get out of this stupid human school.

Since this class had required to have a partner Suou ended up with Azusa. One of the Mukami brothers who was silent and apparently loved to inflect cuts on himself. Not only that but he was in the family her brothers were not so much fond of.

Then again it wasn't like Suou ever paid much attention to these four brothers, she was more focused on keeping her distance from both them and the humans, only spending her time either alone or with her twin brother Subaru.

"Looks like...we are...partners in...this..Sakamaki-chan." Azusa said smiling.  
"Unfortunately." Suou sighed.

Azusa to be honest had been wondering what the only daughter of the man that changed him and his brothers, making them promise to do the Eve project was like. She for sure looked a lot like Subaru no doubt, but more of a girl version of him at that obviously.

He did overhear Yuma speaking of his first meeting with the girl and his meeting with her now confirmed one thing, she had some sort of darkness in her eyes. But she hid it with her cold responses and violent behavior.

The white haired girl was growing annoyed with the boy staring at her instead of helping her cook these damn human foods. Lucky for her they weren't cooking Ayato's favorite food or she'd have him on her case to make some for him.

"Are you going to help or stand there staring at me?" Suou asked rather coldly.  
"You really...are...Subaru-kun's sister." Azusa said.  
"Just for the record I'm his twin sister, and why should it matter anything to you." Suou scoffed.

Azusa didn't say more and helped her out with cooking whatever it was said to be cooked, if the food looked really good to eat you'd get a good grade on it. Suou didn't want Reiji to breath down her back to be failing school so she did at least this to pass. Other times she just didn't care, it seemed pointless to even bother. It didn't matter to her if she passed or failed.

In the end they both passed but Azusa once again ended up cutting himself a few times which lead to him smiling and saying how good it felt, only to have it quickly be wrapped up in bandages by either the teacher or it being Suou who was forced into helping the boy by the teacher.

"The hell you need to cut yourself for?! And why did that damn annoying teacher force me to help you?! Bad enough I have to go to a stupid school full of humans I hate!!" Suou ragged.

Well that was just great Suou Sakamaki was ragging inside the school, she punched the wall behind her making a few students run off in fear of the glare she had in her eyes. Such anger in the girls eyes made the humans shake or just ignore her and quickly getting the hell out of there.

It just so happened Subaru was walking by and caught everything, thinking quickly he grabbed his sister's wrist and walked with her to the schools roof. Leaving Azusa to watch the twins walk off in silence before he walked off himself to go find his own brothers.

"Calm down, Suou." Subaru sighed.  
"What?! You weren't forced to help a Mukami guy that continued to cut himself in class, worst part is I keep running into those idiots it's like they just flock around wanting to bump into me!! It's annoying!! Just like this stupid human school!!" Suou shouted.

Subaru sighed knowing his twin sister would need to scream it all out or even just punch things before being able to calm down, wrapping his arms around his twin sister he brought her to his chest, chin resting on her white hair that was almost the same as his if it weren't for the length of it that reached the middle of her back.

"I'm here now sis, so calm down." Subaru told her.  
"I can't control this hatred brother...I force my hatred back for these humans cause we have to be here to go to school...what makes it even worse that human girl had to live with us..." Suou voice out her feelings.

Subaru was the only one she ever would admit all this to, but her other brothers could actually tell this without being told. The youngest and only girl out of the Sakamaki's was struggling so hard with the hatred deep within her that she held for humans.

"I wish I could do something about this hatred of yours...I can't stand to watch you struggle." Subaru frowned.

It hurt Subaru to see his sister like this, going through this alone or even going through it in general. He wishes he could erase that pain in his sister's heart but he knows he won't be able to do that. The best he could do for her was be there for her as much as he can.

They are twins after all, so they know when the other is in pain or is angry with something.

It's just how these twins work.  
\---

Azusa soon met up with his brothers and had told them about his meeting with the Sakamaki sister, course it led to Yuma smirking and making a remark on how he told them she was a cold person but did indeed look so much like Subaru.

This only led Kou's interest to see the girl for himself grow even more, she didn't seem to be the type of girl to fall for him so easy. According to his brothers words about their encounters with Suou Sakamaki was something.

Kou smirked and knew that deep down he would be next into meeting with her, if she was anything like her twin brother then this meeting would sure be something to look forward to for the blonde vampire who so happened to be a popular idol.

 

 

 

||A/N: Sorry it's so short this was all I could come up with for the new chapter with Azusa. Don't worry Kou will have his own chapter with meeting Suou but that one will be interesting since Kou does meet up with Subaru a few times and it looks like Kou likes to tease Subaru so I wonder how it will end up with Suou now...what do you think? Will Suou get annoyed much easier with Kou or no?? Tell me your thoughts on that!||


	12. Chapter 12

||A/N: I forgot to post this chapter, thankfully someone commented about a certain character and I remembered writing for him so yeah here it is.||

 

Kou Mukami was found roaming the inside of his house, he wanted to get some information on Suou from Yui so he knew what to do when meeting the Sakamaki girl.

"M Neko-chan!" Kou smiled.  
"Yes Kou-kun?" Yui replied.  
"Can you tell me about Suou?" Kou smirked.  
"Why do you wan to know about Suou?" She asked.  
"Yuma and Azusa already met her, they say she's violent and cold." Kou said with an interested tone.  
"Well she has always been rude to me, almost hit me one time when I didn't mean to run into her." Yui frowned.

It was true Suou did try to hit Yui but lucky for the human girl herself she moved away when she realized she pissed off the Sakamaki sister.

**Flash Back**

Yui was walking down a hall she believed to be empty, she was walking back to her room from the Sakamaki house hold bathroom, but apparently she ran into someone.

Thinking it was one of the brothers she quickly went to apologize but her eyes widen in great horror when she saw a mop of white hair, and no it was wasn't Subaru but...Suou and she looked pissed.

"The fuck is wrong with you?!" Suou shouted.  
"I-I'm sorry!" Yui panicked.  
"Like hell you are!! You better stay the hell away from me idiot!!" Suou shouted.  
"I'm sorry I was trying to get back to my room!!" Yui tried to reason.  
"Get in my way again, I'll kill you even if we are told not to!" Suou growled.

In that moment Suou's fist smashed into the wall, her fist just nearly touched Yui's cheek as she flinched back in time.

"Get out of my sight." Suou hissed.

Nodding with great fear Yui ran off to her room quickly so she wouldn't have to be a victim to Suou's beating.

**Flash Back End**

Yui was still rather shaken up by that moment and did everything to avoid her even more, during her time at the Sakamaki mansion she knew that if she were anywhere near Suou her life would be in a much higher danger then how it was even with living around vampires.

Kou raised an eyebrow and chuckled, so this Suou girl does indeed have a violent side, just like Subaru huh?

"She's violent as Subaru huh?" Kou asked.  
"Well she's also his twin sister." Yui explained.  
"His twin sister?!" Kou blinked.  
"Yeah, but she hates humans a lot." Yui frowned and looked at the floor.  
"Hates humans hm?" Kou mumbled.

Kou had thought it was just a stupid lie that Suou had such a hatred for humans, but apparently it looks like it was true. This just made Kou want to meet her even more.

"Well then I'll just have to meet her!" Kou grinned.  
"Eh?" Yui blinked.  
"You heard me, I'll go and meet this Suou and see what she's like." Kou smirked.  
"But she doesn't seem to get along with your brothers..." Yui told.  
"Aww is M Neko-Chan worried about me?" Kou leaned close to her face with a smile.  
"Well actually..." Yui tried.  
"No worries I'll be fine, the girl is interesting so I really do want to meet her." Kou walked away.

If she was anything like Subaru then things would be very interesting, Kou couldn't wait to meet the white haired girl even more now with that though.

**Time Skip**

It was school again and this time it wasn't hard to bump into one another, both Mukami's and Sakamaki's had a tense feeling whenever they would encounter one another. Course since at about this time Subaru was on the roof of the school which let Kou speak with him a bit.

"Hello Subaru-kun." Kou smiled.  
"What do you want?" Subaru sighed.  
"I was hoping to meet your sisterh here." Kou said slyly.  
"You stay away from her." Subaru glared.

Subaru didn't trust this idiot, when he said he wanted to meet Suou he knew things weren't gonna end well, not only are these Mukami vampires as well but once human. Though what Kou had wanted with his sister he didn't know but sooner or later they'd meet.

'Recently they were meeting her one by one...what the hell are these fools planning?' Subaru though.

"Hm? Did I get the okay?" Kou smiled.  
"Like hell you did!!" Subaru smiled.  
"To late! I'm gonna go find her! Bye bye!" Kou laughed walking out.

Subaru sighed knowing very well his twin sister would be in a bad mood once more, he wished these people would just give her a break. He hasn't seen his sister smile in years and he actually kind of missed it.

Back then her smiled saved him from so much of his own pain, but since she lost her smile he wasn't sure if that part of Suou would ever return.

Meanwhile Kou was searching around the school to find Suou, his last spot to look was the library and he was lucky this time. He saw the white haired girl standing by a large window looking out.

Her long white hair rested down her back stopping in the middle of it, the choice of her school uniform just hinted more that she was indeed Subaru's twin sister more so with the white combat boots that were tie ups.

'So that's Suou...' Kou thought.

"What the hell do you want Mukami?" Suou asked, not turning around.  
"Oh? You know I'm a Mukami?" Kou asked impressed.  
"Your sent stinks.." Suou scoffed.  
"Hehe~ So you are his twin." Kou smirked.

Glaring at the blond over her shoulder she turned around soon after her bangs covering one eye much like Subaru's. No doubt about it this girl was Subaru's twin sister alright.

"Why the hell am I always meeting you Mukami's?" Suou asked.  
"Eh? Why you ask? Cause you interest us." Kou smiled.  
"Piss off will you? I'm in no mood to be around your kind." Suou hissed.  
"Oh? But we are the same." Kou smirked.  
"Like hell we are, your just a human who was turned. You got nothing to compare with beings such as us." Suou explained.

True Kou and his brothers were once human, then again Suou's father was the man who turned him and his brothers into the beings they are today. Kou then noticed that when he compared their beings to Suou she got annoyed so annoyed that her fist crushed part of the chair her hand had held onto a moment before.

"Wow, great strenght and a high temper. Just like humored." Kou teased.  
"Shut up." Suou glared.  
"Tell me something, why haven't you drank any blood from M Neko-Chan?" Kou asked.  
"I would rather turn to ash then drink blood of that stupid human girl." Suou said coldly.  
Kou slightly actually shivered at her response, it looked like to understand her hatred you'd have to speak with her in person and boldly bring that topic up. Losing her temper though Suou threw a chair at Kou who moved out of the way just in time.  
"Leave. Now." Suou said.  
"Was just going to." Kou chuckled.

Leaving he smirked as he walked down the hall, hands in his pant pockets. Subaru's twin sister interested him even more and he now understood why his brothers took a sudden interest in her. Well since he comfermed his thoughts he knew Ruki was now the only one left for her to meet.

'Interesting Sakamaki...' Kou thought.

**After School**

The Sakamaki's took their limo home, it was oddly silent which didn't help at all since all of the boys could feel dark emotions coming from Suou, whenever they took a glance at her all they ever saw was her with her arms crossed and eyes closed not a word spoken.

"Whats wrong sister?" Subaru asked.  
"I keep bumping into those Mukami's, they annoy me to the point where I wanna kill them." Suou explained.  
"Hmm those brothers are getting to be a handful..." Reiji spoke out.  
"Tch and they took pancake as well." Ayato grumbled.  
"It would seem like we will need to do something about it then." Laito explained.  
"Yes indeed." Kanato agreed.  
"Leave her, its more better without a human in the damn house." Suou scoffed.  
"Just cause you hate humans Suou doesn't mean we can't have our fun." Laito said.  
"Shut up pervert." Suou hissed.

Subaru sighed as he listned to his twin sister argue with their brothers on either or not Yui should even return to their place. To be honest it wasn't like much was different the only thing that was is of course the outbursts Suou had all the time.

Lately they are now only up to once a week, when Yui was there it was everyday. But of course at that time it couldn't be helped since the human girl lived with them.

'Well...at least give Suou a few more days before bringing her back...' Subaru thought.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update this story! I just haven't had any clue how to continue it from there...and this was all I could come up with as of now...hope you all forgive me for that and still enjoy this chapter!

||A/N: Sorry that it took this long to update...and that this is so damn short...I just don't have anymore ideas...but I still hope you enjoy it!||

 

As the days went by Suou’s outbursts had reduced to more or less once a week or none at all. Reiji was actually pleased with that since there wasn’t much to repair.

 

“Suou time to wake up, we all have to head to school.” Reiji said.  
“Go away, I wanna stay asleep.” Suou snapped.  
“Now Suou.” Reiji demanded.  
“Fucking alright just leave me alone!” Suou shouted.

 

Huffing Reiji walked away, leaving Suou to get ready. Suou sighed as she sat up in her bed, her white hair a mess as her red eyes looked tired.

 

“Ugh I hate school…” Suou mumbled.

 

Well at least it was a night school then again being a vampire it wasn’t like she could go to a normal school like other humans do. Sighing she got out of bed and brushed her teeth/fangs, brushed her hair and then placed on her school uniform. Course she didn’t leave without her white boots. All ready she walked down the stairs and noticed Subaru waiting for her.

 

“Hey sis.” Subaru spoke.  
“Hey bro.” Suou replied.  
“Ready to head to school?” Subaru asked.  
“No…but we have to..” Suou sighed.

 

Getting inside the limo the Sakamaki siblings were silent surprisingly usually one of them would be arguing with the other but today it was rather quiet.

 

Shu was asleep, Reiji was watching his siblings making sure nothing happened, Ayato was complaining about wanting Yui’s blood, Laito was blushing away as his mind was somewhere else, Kanato was talking to his teddy and the twins?

They were silent as always but Suou was asleep on her twin brothers shoulder.

 

When the limo arrived at the school the siblings had no other choice but to get out and head off to class. Suou was in a grumpy mood as she had seemed to not of had enough sleep. One reason to know she was rather sleepy was that she held Subaru’s hand as the twins walked together down the hall to their classroom.

 

Subaru didn’t mind it, to him it felt like how they used to hang out together as kids, Suou would always be seen with him either holding his hand or a part of his shirt. As kids the twins were always together one not without the other.  
It was natural to be honest they were twins and each others other half.

 

“Try to stay awake today, don’t need Reiji scolding you for sleeping in class if the bastard teacher tells him.” Subaru warned.  
“Tch, I don’t care I’m tired as hell.” Suou sighed.  
“Also keep your anger in check, and you need to go feed soon so try to control that as well.” Subaru reminded her.  
“Right it’s been a while since I have…” Suou sighed.

 

Even though the girl had her own source to feed on for blood, whenever she couldn’t make it to them in time she’d always have to go to Subaru for some blood. It wasn’t like he minded but whenever Suou couldn’t hold back her thirst for blood it gets a bit messy.

 

Then again she only forgets once in a while so it’s not all the time that it happens thankfully.

 

**Time Skip**

 

The hours for school went by so damn slow for Suou that it pissed her off even further, but thankfully Subaru was at her side when she was just about to crack. He calmed her down and quickly took her out of the school and to the roof.

 

'Her violent spats are getting worse...it's not about the women it must be because of her need for blood...' Subaru thought.

 

Now that was something only Subaru knew, yes Suou hates humans and since Yui was with them her violent outbursts were constant but the other brothers of theirs didn't realize that when she's thirsty she can get like that as well.

 

"You alright sis?" Subaru asked.  
"Yeah...I just need to feed soon." Suou sighed.

 

Nodding he let his right hand rub her back in some what comfort, both twins found peace with one another so it was mostly why they would go off on their own. Get away from the drama their brothers would always cause.

 

When the bell rang to end lunch the twins went their own ways for the rest of the school night and since Suou wasn't up for going to class she decided to skip and go to the roof again, when she arrives she scoffed as she noticed just who it was she ran into.

 

The last of the Mukami brothers...

 

Ruki Mukami...

 

"Tsk...it's you." Suou scoffed.  
"You must be Suou...my brothers spoke about you." Ruki says.  
"I don't care what they say, you guys aren't real vampires just foolish humans who were turned in the hand of greed." Suou hissed.

 

Ruki frowned and stood up when he faced her he noticed just how much a like she looked to her twin, looks like his brothers were right. It wasn't just her looks that were so alike to her brother it was her personality that seemed to be the same.

 

Huffing to himself Ruki walks past Suou and out of the area of the roof, Suou turned slightly as she watched him leave he sure wasn't much of a talker to her in which she didn't care mostly all she cared was to be alone and now that she was she shook her head and sat down. Her red eyes looking up at the dark night sky.

 

'Mother...I wish things were so much different, it doesn't matter to me that the bastard of a father we have isn't around...so long as it's the three of us I'll be fine...but things don't go the way we want does it?' Suou thought.

 

For once in a long while Suou's eyes looked more lonely then they usually did when someone looked past the annoyance and hate that was always there.

 

Ruki thought was really watching the girl from the door as it was opened a crack, when he himself saw the lonely look in the girls eyes his own widen a bit but narrowed as he walked away.

Just what was the reason for her anger and loneliness?


End file.
